Typically woven bags are a reverse printed film poly (polymer) laminated by poly adhesive to a woven material to provide a structure (film/print/poly/woven). When the bags are filled with food (human and animal) products they frequently are filled hot and with grease added. As a result the moisture or grease or heat can attack the printing by migration through the poly and woven layers. Moreover, the printed film is subject to abrasion by the woven bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,111,986 discloses a package that utilizes a reverse printed film adhesive laminated to another film. This would be film/print/adhesive/film. Such a package is used for ream wrap and packaging cosmetics, and a variety of foods from potato chips, to pouches for a variety of edibles, such as, soup and dog treats.